¿Dónde Estás?
by Aleklainer4ever
Summary: Kurt fue secuestrado, nadie sabe porque o por quien? Blaine intenta encontrarlo pero tras enterrarse que su cadáver fue encontrado lo deja, pero que pasa si todo fue una mentira... que pasa si Blaine sospecha de alguien, al fin, el asesino aun no fue encerrado. Sueños confunden a un adolorido Blaine pero también lo ayudan a descubrir la verdad. mala en los resúmenes lo se.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA!**_

_**lo que paso con mi otra historia es q tal vez no pueda terminarla en un tiempo ya que tengo guardado los capi en otra pagina que ahora no me deja entrar :( pero aquí les traigo esta otra historia... espero q les guste y esta ya la termine solo que aun no subo todos los capítulos**_

_**si les gusta pues la actualización será día por medio pero si no pues veremos que hacemos...**_

_**Háganme sabe si les gusto :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personaje son me pertenecen, tampoco Glee **_

_**A leer!**_

Prologo

El ya no está y sé que ahora está mejor...esta con su madre, siempre quiso estar con ella pero eso no significa que estoy feliz que ahora ya no este conmigo. Lo extraño más que nada, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y verlo de nuevo, con esa sonrisa de tanto orgullo y esa hermosa piel de porcelana que me hace querer tocarle, quisiera volver el tiempo y abrazarlo una última vez...abrazarlo y nunca soltarle pero sé que ahora no podre acerco, tal vez pueda pero no sentiré el calor de su cuerpo junto al mio, sus hermosos ojos azules se cerraron por última vez y nunca más se abrieron. Lo que más me enoja es que no pude defenderlo, no cumplí mi promesa te siempre cuidarlo, cuando sus hermosos ojos azulados se cerraron no estuve ahí para decirle adiós.  
>No pude hacer nada para calmar el dolor que el sentía en esos momentos...no pude abrazarlo con fuerza y decirle que todo iba a salir bien.<br>Ahora que el ya no está solo me queda este vacío dentro mio, quisiera saber quién fue el que me lo quito pero no lo sé y es muy probable que nunca lo sepa, su funeral es en una semana y Burt no tiene el valor de hacerlo asi que ahora yo lo organizo...aunque no creo tener la fuerza de hacerlo sin romper a llorar cada vez que mencionan su nombre. Burt decidió terminar la investigación asi que no se quien le hizo esto...pero ahora sé que puede descansar en un lugar mejor y tal vez es feliz aunque yo tenga que sufrir.

___**No olviden sus Reviews**_

_**Chau :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 - desaparecido

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 16.8pt; background: white;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #4d4d4d; mso-ansi-language: ES; mso-fareast-language: ES-BO;"Las flores llevaron y como él quiso les saque el tallo y las puse en el lugar donde sería su ataúd...todas las flores blancas juntas en el ataúd como una cama de flores para él, pedí que lo vistieran de blanco para representar la pureza que tenía en su alma para representar la gran pérdida que es su partida y la gran alma que ahora se encuentra con su madre. Burt no quiso salir de su casa en una semana, ya estamos a solo unos días del funeral y Burt aún sigue negándolo lo que paso, deje todo listo e hice lo que menos quería hacer...fui a la / Ese lugar era obscuro y se sentía el frio correr por tu cuerpo, solo pensar que el amor de mi vida ahora se encontraba ahí...solo, no me faltaba nada para correr ahí y sacarlo pero sé que el ahora pertenece a ese lugar, el ahora pertenece al frio que se siente en ese lugar porque él no siente más ni el calor de mi cuerpo contra el suyo y el frio que ahora me invade al echarme en nuestra cama, ahora se siente más frio. El hombre que iba delante mio tenía la cara en blanco, no mostraba ninguna expresión y al tan solo saber que este hombre pudo tocarte y también te vio completamente me hace querer pegarle pero sé que él hace lo mismo con todo cuerpo se le trae pero al solo pensar que lo hizo contigo me hace sentir peor aú / -aquí esta- no me di cuenta cuando el hombre saco un ataúd con hierro donde supuse estarías, abrió el ataúd y ahí estabas tú, el aire me fallo y me cubrí la bocabr / -Kurt- susurre al ver tu hermoso cuerpo ahora más pálido que nunca y unos al parecer clavos en tu frente- que tenía?br / -bueno...tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo y una gran rasgadura en la frente- señalo tu frente que ahora estaba cocida con hilo- también sufría problemas anales- el hombre bajo la mirada- creo que fue brutalmente violado más de una vezbr / -Kurt- volví a susurrar pero esta vez lagrimas cayeron desde mis ojos a tus pálidas mejillas que ya no tenían el pequeño rubor natural que siempre te cubríabr / -me dijeron que su funeral es el sábado- el hombre hablo claramente- usted trajo la ropa que llevara?br / Blaine le entrego el traje blanco y el hombre lo vio, soltó un suspiro y camino hasta la / -puedes quedarte cuando quieras...-el hombre abro desde la puerta- solo cierra al salirbr / La puerta se cerró y Blaine no pudo evitar tocar al ahora frio cuerpo de su amado, puso su mano en la mejilla fría y pálida, en el momento en el que la toco sintió el frio del otro / -lo siento...-Blaine lloraba- lamento no haberte protegido...lo siento tanto Kurtbr / Blaine paso de la mejilla hasta la mano ahora fría de Kurt y la sostuvo apretá / -prometo que el que te hizo esto pagara...no dejare que se salga con la suyabr / Blaine no pudo evitarlo...jalo por los hombros a Kurt haciendo que la manta que lo cubría cayera hasta sus caderas, lo abrazo, lo abrazo con toda su alma y no quiso soltarlo nunca más. Blaine hubiera hecho lo que sea por ser correspondido, solo porque Kurt lo abrazara con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía pro sabía que eso no pasaría y por esa razón ahora lo abrazaba con esa fuerza, cuanto se separó y miro abajo observo algunos moretones en el pecho y la cadera del castaño, Blaine lloro aún más al ver que en la cadera los moretones tenían forma de dedos...Blaine se odio y odio a el maldito que le hizo eso a / _br / br / Eran las 10 de la mañana de un sábado con bastantes nubles que lo único que hacían era cubrir el sol, Blaine se ponía su mejor traje negro y al camisa blanca con una corbata del mismo color del traje, un recuerdo se le planto en la / em-ya tenemos que bajar..-Kurt reía con el moreno encima de el- mi papa se dará cuenta que tú no puedes tardar tanto en el baño ni que su hijo ya listo no bajebr / -deja de quejarte y dame un beso- le regaño Blaine- solo un beso...-hizo un pucherobr / -prometes que luego bajaremos?br / -Claro- Blaine se acercó a Kurt y lo beso lentamente y con cariño en los labios, el moreno aumento la intensidad y Kurt también, Blaine comenzó a sacar la camisa que Kurt tenia metida en su pantalón y cuando lo logro acaricio la piel del ojiazul y este reaccionobr / -Blaine!- le reclamobr / -solo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo...acaso eso es mucho pedir- le mio a los ojos- considerando que eres mi novio yo diría que mi perdición es normal y es justo que mi novio pase más tiempo conmigo no crees?br / -prometo pasar todo el tiempo contigo- Kurt le dio un corto beso en los labios- pero no ahorabr / Blaine se levantó de encima del castaño y vio como el castaño metía su camisa dentro de su pantalón y le sonreía, cuando el castaño estuvo listo movió negativamente la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia un Blaine que lo miraba / -quieres ayuda con eso?- pregunto el castaño señalando su corbatabr / -quiero ayuda con otra acosa pero también puedes ayudarme en eso si quieres- Blaine observo con una sonrisa como las mejillas de Kurt se volvían rojas mientras se acercaba y le acomodaba la / -listo...-le sonrió y se alejó- listo para darles la noticiabr / -me preguntas si estoy listo para decirle al padre de mi novio que su hijo es mi novio?- Kurt rio al escucharlo- dijiste que tu papa ya boto el arma que tenía no?br / -creo que sí lo hizobr / Se besaron mientras reían y luego bajaron agarrados de la mano./embr / Blaine se acomodó la misma corbata que Kurt había tocado hace ya meses y volvió a soltar lagrimas silenciosas, camino hasta la capilla del cementerio y se paró en la puerta como el anfitrión que era tenía que recibir a todos los invitados, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron Rachel y sus papas, Blaine los saludo y Rachel lo abrazo susurrando que tuviera fuerza aunque ella estaba llorando, Finn y su mama, Finn parecía más afectado, los ojos rojos y la piel pálida, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Los demás chicos de Glee llegaron saludándolo y dándole el pésame, después comenzaron a llegar los familiares de Kurt. Pasaron unos minutos y un chico de cabello castaño y de estatura baja apareció.br / -hola...-saludo el joven mirándolo- aquí es el funeral de Kurt Hummel?br / Blaine asintió y el joven bajo la vista- soy su novio- respondió el moreno y el otro joven sonrió tristebr / -me llamo Chandler- susurro levantando la mano para estrecharla con la de Blainebr / Blaine miro sorprendido al castaño, él era Chandler...por culpa de este muchacho Kurt y el / em-quieres acompañarle a la tienda de discos?- pregunto Kurt a una pequeña castañabr / -claro pero a cual iremos?- pregunto Rachelbr / -a la de la cafeteríabr / -donde conociste a Chandler?- pregunto Blaine mirando con reproche a Kurt- en ese caso yo también irébr / El castaño rodo los ojos / -cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Chandler fue solo un amigo- le regaño br / -hasta cuando me lo crea- le susurro Blainebr / -eres imposible- el castaño cruzo los brazos y se dio la vuelta mostrando su expresión de diva, Blaine sonrió y lo abrazo por atrásbr / -tú también lo eres.../embr / Blaine recordó esa pequeña conversación y estrecho la mano de Chandler sonriéndole con / -Kurt me hablo de ti- el castaño sonrióbr / -bueno a mí solo me dijo que tenía novio y que ya no le mandara esos mensajesbr / -bueno...es verdad- Chandler sonrió triste y con un pequeño "adiós" entro al saló / La ceremonia comenzó pero Blaine no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo que estaba en ese ataúd con el traje blanco y sobre rosas blancas que lo hacían ver simplemente perfecto, el padre hablaba pero Blaine solo se concentraba en Kurt...su ángel al fin estaría en el cielo, el padre señalo a Blaine y este se levantó con una hoja en las manos, fue directamente hacia el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.br / -Kurt...Kurt siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir- respiro profundo- me enseño muchas cosas acerca de la valentía y de ser quien quieras ser sin importar el que dirán las personas...ame a Kurt y aun lo hago y sé que la forma en la que murió no fue buena y lamento no haber podido cuidarlo mejor pero sé que ahora él está descansando del infierno que vivió estos últimos meses...solo diré que mi ángel caído del cielo- miro a Kurt- volvió a donde pertenecía- lo amare siempre y- Blaine comenzó a llorar- no dejare que su recuerdo termine asi...vengare su muertebr / Con eso ultimo bajo y volvió a su lugar mientras todos aplaudían, después de eso llego la hora más difícil. Blaine y los demás invitados siguieron a el ataúd que llevaban dos hombres, llegaron a un prado hermoso y ahí había un agujero donde se pondría el ataúd, bajaron a Kurt a la altura del piso donde Blaine se acercó y saco un escuche que tenía dentro suyo una hermosa rosa blanca de cristal. El moreno dejo la rosa en metió de la manos de Kurt que reposaban en su pecho. br / -te amo- le susurro al cuerpo y movió la rosa hasta que apareció el unas letras grabadas que decían "emte amo Kurt Hummel Atte.: Blaine Anderson/em". Lentamente se acero y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego alejarse. Los hombres empezaron a bajar el ataúd cuando un grito los / -NO!- grito Burt Hummel llegando- ES MI HIJO!- lloraba y gritaba mientras empujaba a todos- EL NO ESTA MUERTO...-Burt fue detenido por Blaine, el Hummel mayor luchaba por soltarse pero el cuerpo de Kurt ya era / -ES MI MUCHACHO!-  
>Burt lloraba a mares...déjenlo- Burt miro al moreno- Blaine no dejes que lo hagan...HAS ALGO AMLDITA SEA!br  -Burt!- le miro- es lo mejor para Kurt! Solo déjalo ir- Blaine soltó al señor y este se tiro al piso y comenzó a llorarbr / -NO...No dejare esto asi- se levantó con difilcudad y camino hasta su / Blaine comprendió la reacción de Burt pero decido dejarlo ir, vio como la gente se comenzaba a ir y decidió que era hora de irse también, saco una rosa de un árbol y la puso en la lápida que decía:/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: 16.8pt; background: white;" align="center"emspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #4d4d4d; mso-ansi-language: ES; mso-fareast-language: ES-BO;"Kurt Hummelbr  Querido amigo, amado hijo y adorado noviobr / 1995 - 2013/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #4d4d4d; mso-ansi-language: ES; mso-fareast-language: ES-BO;"br  Blaine se marchó con paso firme y no volteo a ver porque sabía que si lo hacía era probable que no volviera a alejarse de esa / _br / br / -no está- esas palabras cayeron como agua fría en Blaine- acabamos de hacer una inspección y vimos que la lápida esta caída y el ataúd sacado...el cuerpo de Kurt Hummel no estábr / Blaine se levantó rápido de su cama y se puso lo primero que / -voy en camino...-solo habían pasado dos días del funeral y ahora le decían que el cuerpo de su amado estaba / -como paso?-pregunto Blaine entrando a la oficina donde estaban juntados los oficiales y detectivesbr / -creemos que fue esta noche- un policía le mostro una foto- esta foto se tomó a las 5 de la madruga- en la foto mostraba el lapida caída y el ataúd abierto con las rosas pero sin el hombre de traje blanco- suponemos que lo hizo a partir de las 1 de la madrugada hasta las 3 br / -vimos unas cámaras y lo encontramos- le comento otro policía- mirabr / Blaine se acercó a la cámara y observo como un hombre todo de negro con una pala escavaba la tumba de Kurtbr / -no hay sospechosos?- pregunto Blaine mirando la cámara intentando reconocer al hombrebr / -solo uno- el detective le paso una foto y Blaine observo a Burt Hummelbr / -porque?br / -llamamos para avisarle pero su esposa nos contestó diciendo que no estaba- el detective lo miro- eran las 5 de la madrugada y no estaba...después el dia del funeral nos informaron que amenazo de no dejar en paz a Kurtbr / Blaine bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceñ / -debemos ir por el- dijo mirando la foto, Burt era un sospechoso y sabía que tenía que revisarlo, Blaine era un exitoso agente en la policía y el departamento de investigación, cuando Kurt desapareció Blaine inicio a meterse en ese mundo solo para encontrar a su amado / Llegaron a la residencia Hummel y Blaine no podía creer que volvía a esa casa pero ahora sin el propósito de ver a su novio, ahora volvía porque tenía que revisar la casa. Camino hasta la puerta y cuando toco abrió Burt quien lo miro / -pasa algo?- pregunto asustadobr / -el cuerpo de Kurt fue robado- Burt Hummel se tapó la boca y comenzó a llorar- solo tenemos un sospechosobr / Burt miro fijo al / -quien?br / -tu- Burt se quedó atónitobr / -yo no...Como puedes creer que yo secuestraria a mi hijo ya muerto-le escupió Burtbr / -hay muchas pruebas...pero si no encontramos nada todas esas pruebas serán borradas- en ese momento entraron muchos oficiales y comenzaron inspeccionar la / -donde estan Carol y Finn?- pregunto Blaine mirando como Burt miraba a los policíasbr / -están en la casa de la hermana de Carol- Burt miro al moreno- Finn necesita distraerse y su primo tiene juegos que pueden jugar juntos...esto es ridículobr / -como dije...si no encontramos nada tu...br / -señor un oficial bajo las gradas con una rosa en la mano, Blaine la miro mejor y sus ojos se abrieron má / Esa es la rosa que le di a Kurt...-el oficial se la dio- como tienes esto Burt?br / -no lo sé...-Burt miro asustado a los oficiales- nuca la había visto...br / -Burt me temo que tendrás que ir con nosotros a la comisariabr / -no...no yo nunca- pero los oficiales le sostuvieron de los brazos y lo esposaronbr / _br / br / -solo devuélvelo- le susurro Blaine sentándose al frente de Burt quien estaba en un cuarto blanco solo con dos sillas y una mesabr / -Blaine...tu acusación es ridícula- le espeto Burtbr / -entonces de donde sacaste esto- puso la rosa de cristal en la mesabr / -nunca la había visto Blaine- Burt miro a Blaine con reproche- sabes que es insensible que hagas esto...perdí a mi hijo y me culpas de robar su cadáverbr / -todo señala que fuiste tú- Blaine se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda a Burtbr / -era mi hijo...eres un maldito insensible que no piensa que yo estoy...br / -SUFRIENDO!- grito Blaine volteando a ver a Burt- NO ERES EL UNICO QUE LO PERDIO!- Burt se quedó en silencio- YO TAMBIEN LO PERDI...LO PERDI BURT Y TAMBIEN ESTOY SUFRIENDObr / -Blaine...br / -solo devuélvelo...hazlo por el- con eso ultimo Blaine salió de la habitación y dos policías llevaron a Burt a una celda en la / Blaine tenía que encontrar a Kurt...lo tenía que hacer.../span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>blockquote<br>p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #4d4d4d; mso-ansi-language: ES; mso-fareast-language: ES-BO;"mmmm mas... o ya no mas? o.o/span/strong/em/p  
>blockquote  
>p class="MsoNormal"emstrongspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #4d4d4d; mso-ansi-language: ES; mso-fareast-language: ES-BO;"reviews? please span/strong/em/p 


End file.
